


Well Wishes

by ImmortalHK



Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Marx is getting ready for his first big show! But his friend Kirby never showed up to wish him luck...
Relationships: Kirby/Mark | Marx
Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Well Wishes

Tonight was the night!

The Dreamland Festival was underway, Kirby had already given their big speech about how glad they are that Popstar is Safe. Everyone’s eating and having fun, and even those weird mage sisters decided to swing by!

And most importantly, Marx was behind stage, getting ready for his act!

“Little Marx! I’m glad you’re already here, are you ready?” Taranza floated up behind Marx, setting his props next to him.

“Don’t call me _little Marx,_ and yeah! I’m just waiting for Kay to give me their well wishes n’ I’ll be completely set! Are _you_ ready, bug breath?”

“D-Don’t call me that.” Taranza pulled a face for a second. “And yes! You’ll go out first, and then I’ll wait for my que to help with your trapeze act, just like we practiced.”

“Don’t think I’ll stick around for your puppet show afterwards, I’m _starving,_ I’m gonna go straight to the food venders and see if my cute act can still land me free snacks~”

“As long as you keep Magolor out of your mischief I don’t care what you do.” Taranza shrugged.

“Don’t worry cobwebs, I’ll make sure your boyfriend sees you under the spotlight~”

Taranza bristled. “I-it’s most _certainly_ not like that! He worked on all the mechanics for my show, I’d just hate to see him miss it being put to work is all!”

“Sure, that’s the reason~”

A Dee walked up to the two with bottles of water. “Here you go! Mr.Marx, you’re on in 20 minutes!”

“Hey hey, have you seen Kirby? They said they’d be here!”

The Dee tilted her head. “I think I saw them leaving on the way here, so I don’t know if they’ll be back before you’re on.”

“What!?”

“Sorry!” The Dee left before any of that became her business.

Taranza wrung his hands a little. “Maybe there was an emergency!”

Marx pouted. “It’s whatever! I don’t need them anyway!” Marx stood and put on his most winning smile. “I’ll just put on such a good show, Kirby’ll never forgive themselves if they miss it~!”

That statement worried Taranza deeply, but it ended up not being a concern!

Marx’s show went smoothly. He opened with jokes, light hearted ones at the expense of himself and a few popular figures like Dedede and Meta Knight, he juggled and ate fire, even pulled a few people on Stage to aid him in magic tricks.

For the finale of his own show, and in preparation for Taranza’s, he allowed the spider to toss him around with his webs while his did flips and tricks in the air. This ended with a big friend bounce where he encouraged everyone in the audience to jump as high as they could with him!

“Thank you, Dreamland!! I’m so glad you all had me here!! Enjoy the rest of your night!!” Marx took a bow and exited the stage, only to bump right into King Dedede’s belly. “Ack! Oh! Hey hey hey!! Did you like the show!”

“ _I should knock you upside yo’ grape lookin’ head for jokin’ about my weight!”_ Dedede gripped Marx by the bow tie, brandishing his hammer. “.... but the crowd loved it! Ya made my people happy so you got the job, ya little gremlin.”

Marx had to recover a bit after he was put down. “Th-Thank you sir!! I won’t disappoint! I promise!”

“‘Course you won’t! Now go have fun, you can report to the castle tomorrow for your schedule.”

“Can do!!” Marx bolted out into the festival proper, looking for Magolor or Gooey or Gryll, someone to tell the good news to! Instead they found Kirby just outside the stage entrance.

“Marx!! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you off, I only caught the tail end of your show, I had something to get in town. You were amazing though!! Did you get the job!?”

“Of course I did! No thanks to _you!_ I was counting on you and you completely flaked on me, why only show up _now?”_ Marx was fuming. Kirby had helped him prepare for so long, what could have possessed them to miss out on the pay off!?

“Oh, Marx, I’m really sorry! It’s just I had this errand to run and I wanted to do it before the day even started but I had so much to _do_ and I _really_ wanted to have this done by the time your show was over so I could talk to you and- and…”

Kirby was biting their lip. They were about to cry and Marx suddenly realized nothing was worth all that.

“I-it’s alright Kay! You had stuff to do it’s fine, I’m just disappointed is all, I really wanted you to see all our hard work pay off.”

“I did! Just not all of it I guess…”

“Whatever, I didn’t see all of your opening speech so we’ll call it even or whatever. What was so important though? Meta knight need you or something?” Marx felt a bit guilty as he watched Kirby try to wipe their eyes without drawing any concern.

“U-um, actually, can we talk in private? Or at least away from all these crew members?” Kirby gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s really really personal.”

Marx tilted his head in confusion. “Okay? Sure, let’s go up that hill over there.”

The two climbed up a hill behind the stage, they couldn’t see the show that was starting, but they both figured it would be for the best that they weren’t distracted.

“So what was your errand?” Marx leaned back and help himself up with his hands.

“I had some things waiting for me in town that I had to collect…” Kirby pulled out a pink bag. “They’re for you!” 

Marx took the little pink drawstring bag, visibly confused. “You got me presents? That’s not necessary, Kay! I just made a fool of myself for entertainment for a while, you didn’t have to-“

“This isn’t for that. Please just um, I’d feel better talking about what I need to with you if you opened that first.”

Marx was still hopelessly confused, but he did as he was told. He first pulled out two polished purple star-shaped rocks that glowed as they hit the moonlight. A wide smile immediately spread across his face. “K-Kay these are incredible! You can only find star rocks this flawless in low orbit, did you go all the way into space for these!?”

Kirby blushed and laughed a bit. “Yeah! It wasn’t hard, I took a warp star! And I had it polished in Pupupu village, they said they could turn them into charms too, but I didn’t know if you’d like that so-“

“They’re perfect as is! I already know what to do with them!”

“Oh! What?”

“Secret~” Marx hummed and took out his second gift, a purple mini-cake with a small candied Apple sitting on top. “Oh, Kay! Of course you got me food- Wait, isn’t this from that super fancy shop on float islands? You stopped all the way in float islands and spent this kind of money?”

“Well, when I said I went into town I didn’t exactly mean the _nearest_ town. And it’s fine! Just eat it!” Kirby handed Marx the fork that came with the cake and Marx took a bite.

“... holy NOVA.”

“Right~!?”

“Kay I don’t get it! You ditch me on my big night n’ then you shower me with like, what has to be the nicest gifts I’ve ever gotten _ever._ What’s going on?”

Kirby deflated a little. They balled their hands up and huffed. No being a coward!!

“Marx, I’m giving you these to show you how much you mean to me. I was thrilled when you came back, and even more so when you apologized for all that happened! And as time went on and we got closer I think- I think I’m starting to _really_ like you, Marx.” Kirby took a deep breath. “I think I’m a little bit in love with you! A-and I was hoping you’d let me take you on a date!”

Marx was completely shocked. He looked at Kirby with wide eyes, and then down at the Shiny, glowing rocks and the partially eaten vanilla cake, and he felt himself starting to well up with emotion.

“...Kirby I tried to kill you.”

“We’re friends now!”

“All your other friends hate me.”

“Gooey and Magolor like you!”

“But I just cause you problems!”

“Solvable ones! I don’t care if people don’t like you, you make me really happy! _I_ like you and that’s all I care about, I’d be devastated if you were gone!” Kirby took Marx’s hands, and now they really _were_ crying and Marx realized that he was too.

“K-Kirby, I like you too! But I don’t deserve-“

Kirby cut Marx off with a big hug. “I was so scared you wouldn’t!! I’m so happy! Please don’t say anything else about what everyone thinks of you, I love you! And I’m so excited to try to be with you!!”

Marx could have protested, but instead he hugged Kirby back and the two enjoyed being close for a moment.

“.... you should let me go before someone notices.”

“Oh Stars, you’re right!” Kirby pulled away and sat back down. “I hate to say it, but…”

“We can’t tell a soul?”

“I don’t want it getting to Meta. You can tell Magolor but _he_ can’t tell Taranza cause he talks to Dedede-“

“And Dedede talks to meta. Got it. Won’t tell Mags either, I don’t want him in our business!”

“Eheh, I don’t like keeping secrets, not _these_ kinds of secrets especially, but I don’t want to cause you any problems!”

“I understand! I don’t want your weird sword dad to try n’ peel me.”

“Ew, he won’t do that! He will be super mean about it though…”

Marx tried to lighten the mood. “So! What should our first date be?”

“I… didn’t think that far!”

The two laughed, and Marx crunched into his Candy Apple, offering the rest of the cake for Kirby to split.

“I think it should be someplace private.”

“Someplace romantic!”

“With a view.”

“With food!”

The two hummed and leaned against each other.

“... picnic in grape garden?” Marx offered.

“Sounds perfect!” Kirby gave Marx another big hug. “I’m so glad this is working out! I-I’ve felt this way for a while, I hope I’m a good date~”

Marx stood and gathered up his star rocks and the cake. “Your already fun to be with, it’ll be fine! Come on, let’s watch the rest of the show, alright?”

“Right!”

The two made their way back to the crowd, and made a point to spend the rest of the festival by each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> This... is corny but I did my best!


End file.
